Little Lost Lamb
by YourFaceLooksFunny
Summary: A CSI/ Twilight crossover. One of the Twilight characters is kidnapped and it is up to the CSIs to find out who and save them. Grissom is in this and Bella's human. Rated T. NOW COMPLETE!
1. 911

**Hello readers!!! I'm here to give you some CSI/Twilight crossover action :-) So Grissom is still in this, Greg's in the lab because although I think because he's a CSI it's good that he's on it a lot more, but I miss his crazy lab rat days :D And Bella is still a human. Jacob's an idiot as usual and Edward is depressed. As you can probably tell I like CSI a lot more than Twilight :D enjoy!**

Little Lost Lamb

Chapter 1 - 911

'Las Vegas Police. State your emergency.'

'HE'S GOING TO KILL HER! HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!'

'Sir, please remain calm and tell me where you are'

'YOU GOTTA GET HERE QUICKLY OR IT'LL BE TOO LATE!'

'Could you state where you are, sir?'

'beeeeeeep…beeeeeep…beeeeeep'

~*~

The black SUV slowed as it reached the curb, and the blue and red lights whirring above the roof stopped. Gilbert Grissom and Catherine Willows stepped out of the car and took in their surroundings. They were on an ordinary looking street; litter, graffiti and overflowing dustbins.

Sometimes Grissom wondered what Las Vegas was coming to.

Jim Brass, the homicide detective of the night shift, stepped out of one of the doors and beckoned the two CSIs over.

'An anonymous 911 caller was traced back to this house two hours ago' Jim started 'and when officers arrived it was empty.'

'Nobody was inside?' Catherine asked.

'Nope, no one. We did find something though. Follow me'

The trio walked through the doorway and Catherine's nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. Hell, even after years on the job she couldn't stand the smell of fresh blood. And this house was _covered _in it. All down the walls, over the furniture and across the floor. Grissom walked over to a couch with a huge line of blood going over the arm, across the seat and up the other arm. He opened his field kit and prepared a white swab for the 'Heema' test. He swabbed the blood and used his pipette to drop a chemical onto the blood.

It turned a bright purple.

'This blood is human.' Grissom stated as he snapped the case shut. He looked up at Brass and Willows, who were stood at the bottom of a staircase; being careful not to disturb the bloodied handprint that was on the last step. Jim looked up the staircase and back at Grissom, then said;

'Erm, Gil, this isn't what I wanted to show you'

The officer started to walk up the stairs, missing the first one with the handprint of course, and Catherine did the same. Grissom followed after them, after snapping a picture of the handprint on his camera. Then, at least if an officer accidentally smeared the blood there would still be a visual record of what the print looked like before.

The CSIs entered a bedroom, and Jim moved sideways so that Catherine and Grissom could see.

See the large pool of blood that stained the white sheets of the bed.

Catherine was beginning to wonder how much blood had been shed in this house; at the moment it seemed about 2 pints. If her calculations were correct, the victim was dead.

"That's a lot of blood" was all she could say.

"Yes Catherine, it is. And we need to sample some from to each room and get it to Greg in the lab to see if it's all from the same person"

"I'm on it" came a voice from behind them. Everyone in the room turned around to see Nick looking slightly flustered leaning on the doorframe, with gloves on of course. "Sorry I'm late, there's been a crash and not only did I get stuck in traffic, I rang up PD and the paramedics and had to wait for them to come down." He bit his lip, expecting Grissom to lecture him about punctuality, but was surprised to see him shrug and turn back to the evidence, saying;

"It's ok Nick. Help Catherine process the rooms downstairs."

"Erm, sure, ok."

So the three CSIs spent a half hour or so swabbing different pools of blood; Catherine and Nick downstairs and Grissom processing upstairs. Nick walked into the kitchen, where there was a long line of blood spread along the work-surface. He got out yet another buccal swab and sampled the blood, then clicked the lid shut and placed it in an evidence bag. He used the camera in his left hand to take a picture of the splatter, then examined it. There was something strange about it, it didn't look quite right…

"I found a note!" Catherine shouted, sounding pleased. Nick found his way to the hallway, where Catherine was bent over a house plant with a small piece of paper tucked underneath it. Nick snapped a photo of it as Grissom was coming down the stairs, leaning over the banister and asking

"Have you moved it?"

"Gil, I'm not a rookie" Catherine replied sarcastically "I left it where it was so that you could do the honours."

Grissom was now coming towards the two investigators and could already see the paper poking out from underneath the plant. He carefully lifted up the plant so that Nick could photograph the writing. It read;

_Not quite fast enough leech._

"Leech?" Catherine said as Grissom bagged and tagged the note. "Send it to QD."

"Actually Nick, I think you should take all of our evidence to the lab. I've got the feeling we're going to find a lot more" Grissom said as he passed the evidence to Nick "and don't disturb that note. I want to see if I can get any prints off it"

"Sure thing Gris" Nick replied, and with that he went to collect the rest of the evidence and take it to the lab for analysis. Once all the evidence was secure in the case, he snapped it shut and walked out of the door and towards his car.

Once he was halfway towards the SUV he perceived movement in his left eye and looked towards the crime scene tape, where a teenager was half walking, half stumbling towards the entrance to the house.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Nick shouted as he closed the boot to the car that the evidence case was in. "What are you doing?"

"I…I…" The young man began. He had sharp cheekbones and large bags under his eyes, which contrasted his pallor complexion. He began to walk towards the door and stopped when Nick reached for his gun and shouted

"Get away from there!"

"I need to… I need to…" The confused teenager stuttered. His eyes were unfocused and he scrunched his face up in pain and looked down at the ground "Is she in there?" he spluttered.

"Who? Who d'you mean?"

"I mean" The young man spoke "I mean my girlfriend… Bella"

"Does Bella live here?" Nick asked, in the corner of his mind he wondered if it was her blood all over the house.

"No." the guy replied through gritted teeth.

Still pointing his gun at him, Nick moved forward in order to steer the guy away from the crime scene. The young man just stayed there, and Nick decided that he wasn't specifically dangerous so he put the gun back in his holster and got his mobile phone out; he was going to ring Brass and ask him to take this man to the police station.

"Ok then. What's your name?"

"Edward. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Right then Edward, I'm going to call detective Brass and he's going to take you to the police station and help you find your girlfriend"

Just then, Grissom came out from the door and first looked at Nick, expecting him to be on the road towards the lab, then at Edward, the at Nick again as if to say 'you're supposed to keep civilians on the other side of the tape!'

"I need to get out of here" Edward groaned and he began to run towards the other side of the crime scene tape. Nick looked at Grissom and said

"Should I run after him?"

"Is he a suspect?!" Grissom replied.

"I don't know!"

"Well I don't know, do I Nick?!" Grissom exclaimed, so Nick began to sprint after Edward, shouting 'Wait! Stop!' and things like that.

Edward ran around the corner a few seconds before Nick, and when Nick followed him around he stopped.

Edward had gone.

Nick checked behind dustbins, in doorways and any other places that the adolescent could hide. Nothing. He walked back towards his supervisor and shook his head.

"Couldn't catch him, Gris"

"Ok, well get that evidence down to the lab immediately. Me and Catherine are still processing the house"

"Sure thing."

And with that, the SUV drove back to the CSI crime lab.

~*~

Edward ran through the desert. He wasn't sure where he was heading. All he knew was that his beloved was somewhere close, in the hands of a brute.

He hadn't anticipated that forensic investigators would arrive so fast, faster than he had, and he couldn't get inside and find the next 'clue' from that evil monster.

He stopped, and sunk to the floor in anguish.


	2. Nuthin' but a Hound Dog

**Hey people!!! Hope you liked the last chapter. I thought it was better to do most of it from the CSIs point of view, because if I did it from Edwards it might've revealed too much. So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Oh, I forgot to do a disclaimer. Eep. Unfortunately I do not own any of the CSI characters, they are owned by CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer (If I ****did**** own the show it would be the best birthday ever…hint hint… :D) And the Twilight characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Oh, by the way I wanted to point out that this story isn't set in the past, it's just that I've changed the characters around : - ) **

Chapter 2 - Nuthin' but a Hound Dog

"And we HAAAAAVE results!" The grinning DNA technician shouted, boxing ring style, as a piece of paper churned out of the printer.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Just give them to me Greg."

Greg Sanders read the sheet for a few seconds and looked at Catherine "Just as I suspected"

"What?" Nick asked.

"All the blood samples match to an unknown female donor."

"Did you check CODIS?"

"Of couurse I checked CODIS!" Greg exclaimed, pretending to act hurt "What kind of person do you take me for?"

Catherine and Nick just stared at him.

"…I'm going to check other DNA databases, of course" He said as he sat down on his swivel - chair and began to type on the computer on the lab desk "I'll let you know if I find anything"

"You do that, Greg" Catherine replied as she walked out of the room with DNA results in hand. Nick got to the door when Sanders called him back

"Hey! Nicky! Heard you got outrun by a teenager today" His huge grin had re-appeared on his face and he span around on his chair once "You losing your athletic touch, Stokes?"

"How'd you find that out, Sanders?" Nick replied, secretly vowing that he would never be outrun in any race ever again.

"Oooh, I know eeeverythiing that goes on at this place" at the word 'everything', Greg span around on his office chair again. Man, did he love that chair.

"Oh, ok then smart guy, you get back to your work." Nick walked over to the door when a stroke of genius crossed his mind. "I would've thought that you'dve stopped Hodges drinking your Hawaiian coffee, since you know everything that goes on here."

"What did you say?!" Greg retorted, sounding genuinely shocked. Nick tried not to grin.

"Oh, I thought you knew. Hodges has been drinking some of that expensive Hawaiian stuff in his lunch break. He didn't know it was yours though… I think."

"Oh… Ok… I'll see you later… Nick."

"I'll see you later, Greggo" Nick walked out of the DNA lab and almost walked straight into David Hodges; this made him erupt in a fit of laughter as he walked down the hallway. A few seconds later he heard a door slam open behind him and Greg shout "_Hodges!!!_" Which made a few lab techs in front of him leap out of their skin. Nick smiled to himself and continued on his way to Grissom's office.

~*~

"Hello?"

"Alice!!?? Where are you?"

"I'm at home, Edward. Trying to see her."

"Have you?!"

"No. It's all murky as if… oh you don't think….?"

"I do think. I know who has Bella."

"Where are you, Edward?"

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Everyone."

"Wha…?"

"II nearly got caught by the LVPD, Alice. They've cleared out the house she was in."

"You're in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah, I followed her scent. I found an officer or someone taking all the evidence to their lab."

"Ok then. Did you follow them?"

"No Alice I …I just couldn't. I need to get away for a while."

"_Again? _Don't Edward."

"Bye Alice."

~*~

"So did you find any more evidence?" Nick asked Grissom. They were in the layout room and all three of the CSIs were gathered around some pictures of evidence taken from the crime scene. It seemed that the blood had been poured onto the various objects.

"These blood splatters don't look real at all." Grissom noted.

"Which could mean that the murder was staged." Nick added.

"But," Catherine began "All the blood belongs to one person. It doesn't add up how there is so much blood in the house but no sign of a struggle or of a body being moved."

"I found a hair near a lamp shade" Grissom spoke, pointing to a picture of the lamp. "But apart from that it's all we have."

This made all three of them stand in silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly there was a loud "BEEP BEEP" noise from Nick's phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and said to the team

"It's Sanders. He has results on the blood."

"Let me know" Catherine called to Nick as he leaved the room. "I need to go to QD and get answers on the note from under the plant"

~*~

Edward was running through the desert again. He had used a public phone to ring his adopted sister, Alice, who could see into the future. She couldn't see her, which meant one of two things; Bella had been kidnapped by someone who wasn't human or vampire, or Bella was dead.

He tried not to let his mind dwell on the last option.

Oh why didn't he just turn her into a vampire while he had the chance! She had been begging him to do it for a while now. 'Maybe if I had' he thought to himself 'she wouldn't be lost now'.

He was entering Las Vegas again. After spending a night outside in the baking hot desert, he decided that he was going to return to the crime scene where Bella had been last and see if the CSIs had left anything that could lead him to his girlfriend.

~*~

"What've you got?" Nick asked Greg, who was giving the evils to Hodges across the hall.

"Well, I searched different police databases, hoping to get a match for a criminal or victim or something. Turns out, there were eleven DNA markers in common with a police officer from a Washington state police station."

"Name?"

"Chief of police Charlie Swan. So then, I found out that he had a daughter, Isabella, and they both live in a small town called Forks."

"Isabella….As in Bella?" Nick asked.

"Could be."

"We had a teenage guy outside the crime scene looking for a girl called Bella!"

"Yeah, the guy who outrun you."

"Shut up, Greg."

"Okay. But then I won't tell you about the hair Grissom found."

"…I'm listening…"

"It was human. The DNA I got from it was male. _But_, this is where It gets strange. The DNA was mostly human, but had traces of animal DNA inside it too. Canine. Never seen anything like it before."

"Weird."

"Totally. Makes me wonder how you're going to catch him."

"…Call the pound?"

~*~

The Questionable Documents tech Ronnie Litra was studying the note when Catherine walked in.

"Found anything?" She asked.

"No prints, but I can tell you about the handwriting."

"Okay"

"Well, the person who wrote this was angry. When they wrote this they were pressing down real hard, and the handwriting looks messy and rushed."

"Ok, thanks Ronnie"

Catherine made her way back to Grissom's office, where he and Jim were just about to leave.

"Oh, hey Catherine" Jim said "We were just heading to the station. A suspect was found at the crime scene."


	3. Interrogations are Always Stressful

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't written in a while, Britain just came back from the Easter holidays and I got bogged down with homework :S So, I hope you like this chapter! :D And also, I got **_**The Insider's Guide to CSI **_**recently. Squeeee xD Oh and one more thing; I wrote the CSI cast as they were in season 5, apart from Greg being in the lab but I need it to be like that for the story… And the Twilight characters as they were in… Twilight.**

**I don't own CSI, yadda yadda yadda, neither do I own Twilight or any of the books or films!**

Chapter 3 - Interrogations are always stressful

"Tell me why you broke into a crime scene."

The exhausted - looking teenager was slumped over the dark grey table of the interrogation room. His arms were wrapped around his head, a contrast of pale skin to dark, bronze coloured hair. The reply that Catherine and Jim got was barely legible, and the detective had to tap the space in front of the teen to grab his attention.

"Hey, she asked you a question. Why'd you break into a crime scene? The tape said 'do not cross'."

"I just…" Edward began, raising his head slightly so that Catherine and Jim could hear him. "I just needed to see if you'd left anything out"

Catherine tried her best not to snort spitefully. She had spent hours in that house, and she doubted that an untrained teenager could find anything she couldn't.

"And did we? You do realise, that if we did we wouldn't be able to process it, because you've entered the scene and compromised potential evidence."

"Yes, of course I know that" Edward replied, almost snappily. But Catherine had noticed that his voice was almost monotonous, which is why she decided to go easy on him.

"Mr. Cullen, I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to find Bella." She leaned forward slightly so that she could see the young man's reaction. His face didn't change at all. "As we speak, there is an Audio Visual lab which is trying to identify the anonymous person's voice who called 911."

Catherine was right. In the lab, the resident A/V tech Archie Johnson was sat at his large sound editing desk with Nick watching him work his magic. There was a fairly large computer screen which had a programme up for isolating certain parts of a sound byte.

"So what can you tell me about the caller, Archie?" Nick asked.

"Well, I can tell you that there's someone else in the room he was in."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Check it out" Archie tapped a code into the keyboard and a large piece of the sound byte disappeared. He then pressed the enter key and the sound played.

Nick listened to a rustling noise, like moving fabric, and a very faint woman's voice. The female said:

'Jake, get off'

Archie looked up at Nick for a second, then Nick sighed in frustration.

"We just missed finding Bella."

"Um, well, I'm working on finding the phone of the caller, so if they make any more calls I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Archie. You think I could get a tape of that?" Nick replied, pointing towards the speaker.

"Yeah, sure." Archie tapped on the keyboard a few times and a tape popped out of the cassette holder. "Here you go"

"Thanks."

And with that Nick left the lab, towards the police station, and the interrogation room. Grissom walked around the corner towards Nick, and waved him over as he saw him.

"I just got off the phone with Charlie Swan" Grissom informed Nick "he says he hasn't seen his daughter in 3 weeks!"

"And he never filed a missing persons report?" Nick replied, a little shocked.

"No. He said he thought she was 'running around with her boyfriend'" Grissom said, giving air quotations as he spoke.

"Oh, speaking of which, I need to get down to the police department. Just found something in the A/V lab that I need to show the suspect."

"Ok then, see ya"

"'Bye"

* * *

As soon as the tape recorder had finished playing, Edward jumped out of his seat and pushed his chair aside violently.

"I KNEW that dog had taken her!" He shouted in rage.

"…Edward, who is Jake?" Nick asked calmly, slowly walking towards the teenager who was stood with his head down and his fists clenched tightly. He looked like he could blow any second.

"Jacob Black… He l-lives in Forks… On the r-r-reservation…" Edward stuttered, slowly sinking downwards until he was curled in a ball on the floor.

"Is there any way we can get in contact with him?" Catherine asked.

"Well, there would've been if y-y-you and your team hadn't r-r-ruined the house and moved it all away…"

"Mr. Cullen" Brass interjected "these people are doing all they can to find your girlfriend, and that includes taking evidence to their lab and processing it.

"We're looking for DNA and other evidence that will help us track down Bella" Nick added.

"Well, if you hadn't have poured chemicals everywhere then I might have been able to track her down myself" Edward growled, his tone of voice switching from depression to anger.

"Mr. Cullen, there's no need to talk to me or the CSIs like that" Jim growled back, equally as fierce. Nick wondered how many suspects he had interrogated to be able to talk back like that. He certainly couldn't. "Now, I'd like to get back to the matter of entering a crime scene without permission. If you've tampered with evidence, buddy, it's 10 years plus."

Edward gave Jim the evils. Catherine suddenly had the phrase 'if looks could kill' running through her head. She stood up.

"Ok, me and Nick are going to process some more evidence. Keep him here, Jim"

"Will do, Catherine."

As soon as the door closed behind Catherine, Nick sighed again.

"Sheesh, what's with him? I mean, we're trying to help him out, and he just completely takes it for granted?"

"Some people just don't appreciate what we do, Nicky" Catherine replied, as she started to walk towards the lab.

Suddenly, the two CSIs heard a loud, metallic BANG! They turned around…

And the door behind them was wide open, with a shocked - looking Jim and two officers standing behind it.

**Sorry for ending it so suddenly and shortly, my Mum's lust decided to kick me off the laptop :S hope you liked it! Please R & R, I give you imaginary cookies :D**


	4. Mr Cullen, put that Lab Rat Down!

**I'm really enjoying season 10 of CSI so far :D My fave has been Appendicitement, and The Panty Sniffer was on a few nights ago and I liked that too. OMG and also Irradiator! Poor Ray. And as for the world of Twilight, there's a new book coming out, **_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, **_**and I'll buy it as soon as it comes out :D Enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 - Mr. Cullen, put that Lab Rat down!

"What the hell?" Catherine exclaimed, as she stared at the knocked down door in shock. Jim and his surrounding officers reflected her expression back, and as for Nick… he bolted down the corridor, swearing he saw something move towards the lab.

He tried not to push people out of the way, but he was dead set on not letting someone else get away from him, especially since this person was heading towards the lab, possibly to steal evidence. Or worse…

Sprinting around the corner, Nick saw that a few lab techs were looking towards the trace lab, with a confused look on their faces. He followed their gaze, and saw a sight he thought he'd never see in his life.

David Hodges was being held by the collar of his shirt up against a wall by a very angry looking Edward Cullen.

* * *

He had to get out of there. He couldn't have sat there any longer, knowing that down the hall there was a lab with all of the clues from Jacob inside it. Edward knew how a forensic lab worked, and he guessed that they were currently in the trace lab, and this was confirmed by the hostile looking blonde woman, who thought to herself; _I wonder If Hodges has finished with the evidence in Trace._

Then, all of a sudden the two CSIs were walking out of the room, giving Edward the chance to escape. He waited a few seconds, so that the CSIs would walk away from the door, and ran out of the interrogation booth, crushing the door as he swiftly ripped it open.

Edward ran the opposite way he had been shown in, towards the lab he presumed, and stopped for a fraction of a second to take in his surroundings. This lab was _busy._ Busier than Forks high. Loads of people scurrying around, all with thoughts running through their head.

'_Oooh, a Star Wars figurine!'_

'_Maybe if I deliver this to him myself then he'll notice me…'_

'_Oh man, I've GOT to get myself another proficiency test.'_

'_Where the hell's that note! Oh, there it is. Phew.'_

That last thought caught Edward's attention, making him immediately run towards the source of it. He came towards what he presumed to be the Trace lab, with a man hunched over a microscope, thinking of something completely irrelevant to his actions.

'_Hmmm, maybe if I dyed it gradually, then no-one will notice…'_

This guy was obviously a narcissist, Edward mused to himself. He slowly opened the glass door and walked up to the microscope. The guy realised someone was in the room with him after about 4 seconds, and he jumped up muttering 'I wasn't asleep, I wasn't asleep!' When he realised that he didn't recognize the teenager stood in front of him, his expression became more professional and he said "Can I… help you?"

Edward tried to seem cheerful, but he guessed that even humans could sense the tension being emitted from himself. He smiled and replied to the technician

"Is this the trace lab? It's just I'm looking for someone."

'_What the hell?' _The man thought. _'Did Grissom send him here? Grissom sent him here, didn't he. Oh, well I'd better be polite then.'_

"May I ask your name, sir?"

"Jasper Mason." Edward thought that if he was going to be on the run from LVPD, then he'd better create an alias. "May I ask yours?"

"David Hodges, Trace."

"Oh great! Uhh, well Grissom just sent me here to pick up…" Edward had to think a few seconds. What should he take from the lab? "…pick up the… note that he found." He only got the idea of the note from his experience of this ordeal, with Jacob leaving sadistic notes to him, and David's thoughts; _what's he want? The blood sample, the note, the fibre traces he just dropped off to me…_

"Oh, um, sure" The tech mumbled, turning around and searching through a pile of plastic bags. He picked up one after looking around for a minute and a half, much to the annoyance of Edward, who was starting to uncharacteristically fidget on the spot. _Finally, _Edward thought as Hodges passed the bag to Edward.

_Wait._

_Why did Grissom send him here if he just dropped something off to me?_

Oh crap.

* * *

"Edward!" Nick shouted at the teenager, who wasn't moving an inch, even though he was at gunpoint by one officer and two CSIs; Nick, and Sara who had been out working another case until now. "Put him down!"

The Cullen boy had stopped listening a while ago, when he had initially heard Hodges' thoughts and snatched the note right out of his hands. He was going to bolt out of the room, but he heard David sucking in his breath rapidly, most likely to shout out for help or something. So Edward had turned on his heels and slammed him up against the wall, something totally out of character for him, and tried to scare him enough so he wouldn't say anything.

But that loudmouth wouldn't shut up.

"Edward!" He heard a woman shout, instantly recognizing the voice as the woman's from the interrogation room, and it finally sank in that he was surrounded.

Hodges scurried away as soon as Edward let go of his collar, and as he walked away from the commotion, mumbling angrily as his colleagues quietly laughed.

"You wanna tell me what the hell just happened?" Sara asked Nick, as Edward reluctantly let officers wrestle him down. He could have shrugged them off, in fact he could have ripped all of their heads off, but after this outburst he wanted to retain all of the humanity he possessed.

"He was in the interrogation room… and he just… broke out." Nick replied, equally as confused as Sara, and he followed the officers who had cuffed the Cullen boy and were now taking him to a cell.

"Huh."

Grissom turned around the corner, calling Nick over to him.

"Nick!"

"Oh, hey Grissom" Sara greeted, "you just missed the fireworks."

"Hmm, well I think there might be more. I just got off the phone with the Cullen family. They're coming down to Las Vegas."

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I know, it's shorter than usual, but I'm going to make the next chapter longer :D R&R please, you'll get imaginary cookies. COOOOOOOKKKIIIEEESSSS.**


	5. A Trip to LVPD, In the Night of Course

**Ok, this chapter is just a filler for whats going to happen next, but y'know, the Cullens are here so you Twi hards should be happy :D By Twi Hards I mean Connie. Hi Connie! I included you in my fanfic cuz you're the only one reviewing : ) 1,000,000 imaginary cookies goes to you. . I got a pet dog :D And we called him Grissom, cuz were all obsessed in this house : ) well, me and mum are :D Aawh, he's fast asleep next to me. : ) **

**I don't own Twilight or CSI, if I did then Edward wouldn't be depressed and I would make Sandle happen… somehow. Ach, I put GSR in this one. TEAM SANDLE!**

Chapter 5 - A trip to Las Vegas… In the night, of course.

"It's good to meet you finally, Dr. Cullen. I'm Gil Grissom, with the crime lab."

Grissom shook the man's hand, surprised at how the family of six had travelled from Washington to Nevada in just an hour. His hand felt strangely cold, and although it had been a fairly dull day it wasn't cold enough to make your hands chilly.

"Please, call me Carlisle. My family are waiting outside the station, and I'm not sure they're coming inside. Can I see my son now?"

"Yes, but first I need to ask you some questions. Did you know that Isabella Swan was missing?"

"…Yes, I did." Carlisle sighed, shaking his head, "She went missing a few weeks ago and I wanted to help Edward find her but he wouldn't let me. Bella is a close family friend."

"And she's in a relationship with Edward." Grissom noted.

"Yes, but I don't see what that's got to do with her missing. My son is good. Never gets into trouble, never skips school…." Well, apart from when it was sunny, but Carlisle didn't want to tell Grissom that.

"It's ok Carlisle, we have reason to believe that a one Jacob Black has kidnapped Bella."

"Well, he is strongly opposed to our family, and has been trying to persuade Bella to leave Edward for him for a while now."

"I see. Is there a way that we can contact him, or his family?" Grissom asked. He was getting a clear picture of the situation now, and needed to see if he could contact the elusive Jacob's family.

"I'm not sure what the family's home number is, but Bella's father does. He's a friend of the Black family."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Cullen. You can go through and see your son."

"Much obliged, Mr. Grissom."

Gil paused for a second or two as he watched father and son. The boy looked very tense, and you could tell that he was bottling up his anger. He just hoped that he wouldn't let it out on one of the lab techs again. The whole building was on edge when they saw the teenager walk past, even Ecklie who had grilled Grissom for not being at the interrogation. He'd tried to explain the situation, but the supervisor just wouldn't listen.

"Hey, Gris" Catherine greeted, as she read notes from the case "That Cullen boy out of here yet?"

"I think the station is going to let him go. I think it was just stress that made him lash out at Hodges."

"Yeah, but he still broke into the lab!" Catherine exclaimed. "He could have tampered with evidence or god knows what!"

"Yeah, but Hodges hasn't said one sarcastic comment since." Grissom didn't intend this to be a pun, but Catherine chuckled nonetheless.

"Hey, this is really somethin" Catherine noted, pointing at the DNA report for the unidentified hair found at the scene. "Half canine?"

"That's what I thought. For all we know, it could be a malfunction in the process of DNA extraction though, Catherine."

"Yeah, but I doubt that Greg would ever be able to live it down if he made a mistake that big. It'd kill the poor guy"

"Hmm."

Catherine was expecting a slightly bigger answer. Something like 'oh, it's ok Catherine, I know a few people who share DNA with dogs' or 'Don't worry Cath, I'll just get the Canine People on the phone and we'll sort this all out'

…

Canine people?

* * *

"Look, Carlisle, I tried ok? I guess we're just not going to find Bella."

"Edward, there's always hope." He didn't know what else to say to his son.

Together, they walked out of the doors and greeted the rest of the Cullens who had been waiting for them; Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Edward were just leaving the police department. The father had been understanding, and although he was slightly disappointed at his son for lashing out, he forgave him because he had been under a lot of stress recently. Stress that was overpowering even for a vampire.

Alice was mad with her brother for giving up on Bella like this. Edward heard her thoughts and

"Alice, there isn't anything else we can do."

"Yes we can!" The pixie-like vampire retorted, "we could go back in there and tell the police what we know!"

"They'll figure it out themselves" Edward noted, "They are good at what they do."

"Well **I'm **good at shopping" Alice retorted, "But I still like people to come with me and stuff."

"Solving crime isn't like shopping, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but still, we can help them out. You guys coming?"

None of the Cullens moved. Not even Jasper, who Alice had relied on to take her side. Well, maybe that was for the best; hundreds of humans running around a small space might've been too much for the newest addition to the Olympic coven.

"…Esme?"

"Edward's right Alice," The mother of the clan replied. Alice heard Emmett mumble 'as usual' and Edward glared back at him. Esme continued, "These people are extremely talented and I don't think they need our help. Let's go home." Saying this made Edwards face crumple slightly, but nobody noticed. Especially not Alice, because she was turning on her heels to face the building.

She then made a 'hhmpfh' noise and walked towards the entrance of the police station.

* * *

"Mr. Grissom?" A small voice came from the door or Gil's office, making him look up from his crossword and over the rims of his glasses.

Jim was stood with a small teenage girl, who had one hand on the glass door and another waving in a friendly manner. "I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister."

"…nice to meet you Alice. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nope" she replied sweetly, "I'd like to help you."

"Do you have information about Bella Swan's case?" Grissom asked, standing up from his chair and walking towards the door.

"Yup."

"… Would you like to tell me?"

"Well, there's a lot of information I have to tell you, and you look like you're busy, so I can wait somewhere if you want."

"No, I'm not busy."

"Oh, great!" Alice beamed, "Well, Bella was last with us in Forks 3 weeks and two days ago. She had this fight with her friend Jacob, he lives on the Quileute reservation, and we never saw her the day after, at school. Three days later and Edward decided to go looking for her, and that lead us here…"

Alice's face went blank, and Jim rolled his eyes.

"She did this at the station. Don't worry, she comes back round in a few minutes."

Gil frowned, then waved a hand in front of her eyes. They didn't react, just stayed focused on something that wasn't quite there.

Grissom noticed the girl's eyes; they were a peculiar shade of butterscotch. He'd never encountered anyone with such an endearing eye colour… apart from Sara that is, but he would never tell anyone how he felt about her.

Alice gasped and her eyes re-focused.

"…Are you ok, Ms Cullen?" Gil asked, watching as Alice looked around and blinked hard twice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. So… can I go now, Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes, you can. Give me a call if you can remember anything else, Alice" Grissom reached for the pack of business cards that he kept for occasions like this. It had his work number and work e- mail address, so that if a witness remembered anything else about a crime then they could call him instead of coming into the station.

"Thank you, sir." And with that Alice swept out of the room, making Brass jump, and follow her out of the office back to the police station.

**Kinda short, but hope you liked it : ) pleeeease R&R, I looove getting reviews, there like cupcakes with icing and sprinkles on top. SPRINKLES.**


	6. Teams, Screams, and Big Crime Scenes

**Hello readers! I'mma keep this AN short, big shout out to Xx- ROSALAKROBESREEM -xX and The Walking Chill Pill, awesomey people with a good taste in Fanfics :D or maybe that was just me bribing them… anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter OMG I JUST REALISED IT'S THE HOLIDAYS! :D :D :D :D **

**By the way, I have no clue what American Football is, or how it is played. What can I say, I'm British!**

Chapter 6 - Teams, Screams and Big Crime Scenes

"Go onn… go onn…"

The stocky footballer was sprinting closer and closer to the goal line. Two opposing players tried to tackle him down but he was relentless in running towards the thin, white line painted onto the pitch. He threw the ball down onto the ground and Nick Stokes jumped out of the couch in victory, much to Catherine's chagrin.

"TOUCHDOWWWWNNN!"

She handed her colleague a five dollar bill, then switched the TV screen off.

Normally, Nick would have been opposed to the match being turned off mid-game, but the case was really getting to him this time. Usually the cases that got to him were about child abuse or domestic violence, but this case got under his skin because it was just plain confusing.

"The further we get into this case, the less I understand it." Catherine sighed, shaking her head. The two were walking out of the break room, towards Grissom's office.

"I agree. I mean, the only thing we know for _sure _is that the blood at the crime scene was planted there." Nick replied.

"And that it all belongs to one person; Bella Swan."

"…Who is the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, who broke into the crime scene and whose family spoke with Grissom and gave him some more information…"

"About a boy who lives on the reservation near their home."

The pair had reached Grissom's office, and just as Nick went to open the door Greg walked out, with a sulky expression on his face and his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"What's up with him?" Catherine asked her supervisor as she walked into his office.

"He's asking for field time again. And yet again I reminded him of his three failed proficiency tests. Anything new on the case?"

"No, we're just as confused as we were before." Nick replied bitterly, closing the door behind him as he walked in.

"Well maybe we should be considering visiting Washington. We could find this Jacob Black and question him about Bella's whereabouts."

"Should I ask Ecklie for a road trip, or what? I've never travelled so far to interrogate a suspect!" Catherine exclaimed, "And what about Lindsey? She's got a show coming up sometime and she'd kill me if I missed it!"

"Yeah, I think we should ask him to come down here instead."

"Sara? Sara wake up!" Sofia said, slowly raising her voice. The CSI was fast asleep on the bench of the locker room, and when the police officer had raised her voice a few more times she woke up, startled.

"Sorry, Sofia, I was just catching some shut-eye. Got a new scene for me, I presume."

"Yep, in the desert. Five DB's"

"_Five? _And I'm working it _on my own?_"

"'Fraid so. Unless Sanders is up for it."

"I'm not sure if he's allowed to, but I'll check with Grissom anyway…" Sara replied, jumping off of the bench and towards the supervisor's office.

* * *

Half an Hour Before

The shiny silver Volvo that sped down the desert road glinted in the warm Nevada sun. Edward knew where he was going, he just didn't know why. Half an hour beforehand he had received a text. And it was from Bella's phone.

_Meet at death valley or she gets whats coming to her._

So naturally Edward had panicked, and told his family what had happened. Alice didn't seem surprised, nor did Jasper, but the rest of the family were concerned, especially Esme.

As he sped down the dirt road, he began to smell Bella's scent. It burned in the back of his throat, telling him that she had been here recently. His foot pressed down on the accelerator, nearly snapping it in half. Jacob - and he was positive it was that nasty dog - was probably in the area, and it was also most likely him who had taken his girlfriend's phone and texted him… well, threatened him.

The scent intensified, and Edward rammed his foot onto the brakes immediately. He got out of the car, and made sure that the door was locked - not that he couldn't just buy another car if it was stolen - and followed the scent of Bella until he reached a few miles into Death Valley.

He began to smell something else as well as Bella's scent; something not quite right. Someone else's blood, but it smelt… off.

He continued to follow the scents, and it led him deeper into the desert. The off-smelling scent was getting stronger, and as the vampire delved further forward he could smell more and more people…

Suddenly it dawned on him. All of the blood apart from Bella's were off. Which meant only one thing…

He climbed swiftly over a rock and looked down at the small canyon below.

Where five dead bodies were lying, face up, and had been manipulated to make it look like they were pointing at something written in the sand.

_This is all your fault._

* * *

The Present

Sara descended over the canyon and met David, the coroner, who was writing down notes and examining the five DBs.

"Hey SuperDave" She greeted "What've we got?"

"Three males, two females, all in mid rigor mortis. Looks like gun shot wounds but we can't be sure until Doc Robbins has a look. I'd say they've been dead about four hours, though."

"OK, thanks" Sara walked around the scene, camera in her hand, and took pictures of the overall scene. Then, she moved forward and began to take individual photographs of pools of blood, clumps of hair and a message drawn into the sand. It was eerily quiet, strange since the perimeter of the canyon was surrounded by police and Dave had only just left for the morgue.

"I found a stick." Came a voice from behind her, making her swing around in shock. There she saw Greg, with indeed a large stick in his hand, waving at her.

"Dammit Greg, you made me jump!" She exclaimed, moving her hand away from her gun holster.

"Sorry."

"…a stick?"

"Yeah, a stick." He nodded "It could've been used to make that note over there" He pointed towards the words in the sand. "I'll check it for epithelials when I get back to the lab"

"Uh, yeah ok Greg, good work. Grissom let you out for once?" Sara smiled. _How in the world is Greg not a CSI? _she thought, _Oh, yeah. He failed all his proficiency tests. I guess using the toilet at a crime scene, mistaking cocaine for morphine and various other mistakes is a good argument. _

"Yup, but only because you persuaded him. Honestly, I've been begging him for _ages _and he just keeps on telling me that I failed my proficiency tests. I mean, way to rub it in my face and all, but I always thought you learned from your mistakes…"

"Well, maybe in time you can re-take the tests…?" Sara shrugged, trying to make the spiky haired dude feel a little better.

"Meh. You find anything good?"

"… apart from a clump of hair near the bodies and a few maggots, nothing really."

"This could've just been a dumping ground." The rookie noted.

"Yeah, but if the bodies had been moved then there wouldn't have been as much blood here. Plus, livor mortis has set where the bodies have been lying. They died here."

"Shot?"

"Maybe. Dave thinks so."

Greg got out the Haemoglobin testing kit and sampled both ends of his stick.

"Now this is just a hunch, but…" he dropped a chemical onto the swab, and it turned bright pink, making Greg grin manically.

"Sometimes puncture wounds are mistaken for gun shot wounds. Well done, Greggo." Sara nodded, turning towards the crime scene and taking a few more photos.

"So, do you want me to collect evidence, or am I not allowed to…?"

"Greg, you've had field training, I think you'll be ok collecting stuff you find." This made Greg grin again and continue to inspect the crime scene.

About half an hour later, Sara and Greg were still inspecting the crime scene. The latter was about to head back off to the lab and try to get DNA from pieces of evidence, and he also had swabbed substances from each of the victims clothes. As he reached his car, there was an ear piercing screaming noise.

"…Sar', did you hear that?" He asked nervously, looking around.

"Yeah." The CSI whipped out her gun and followed where the sound had come from. It seemed to be originating from a few metres away from the crime scene, and as she and Greg jumped over the rim of the canyon, they immediately saw a large creature bounding away with something in it's claws. Sara tried to shoot the animal, but it was too fast for her to get a good aim.

"What the…" Greg began.

Sara whipped out her radio, and spoke into the receiver

"Control, this is Charlie, three, Sidle, requesting backup"

"_Control. State your location."_

"About two miles out of the North entrance to Death Valley. Animal possibly attacking victim five metres from the crime scene."

"_Ok Ma'am backup will be around fifteen minutes"_

"No, no! You have to be quicker than that!" She shouted down the radio. "Damn it" she cursed as her radio fell to the floor; she was still trying to aim at the not-so-near animal.

The wolf-like creature disappeared over the horizon, and Sara sighed.

"Shouldn't we be chasing after it?" Greg asked

"Well, we could, but I doubt that woman's alive now. Plus, we could end up as wolf food."

"Ah. Uhh, ok then." He replied uneasily.

* * *

"The substance on your each of your vic's clothes is saliva." Hodges stated to Sara, who had returned to the lab a few hours before.

"What type of saliva?"

"I'm not sure… It's not quite animal, but not quite human. Y'know, this reminds me of a film a watched lately."

"…a film? About what, saliva?"

Hodges shook his head arrogantly.

" No, a film about half wolves and half humans. Y'know, werewolves."

"So you think that the saliva is… werewolf saliva."

"Well, I dunno. I sent it over to Greg to see if he could get DNA."

"Ok… uh, good chat, Hodges." Sara replied, and turned on her heels. She walked out of the Trace lab and was immediately met by Sanders himself.

"Sara, come hither." He beckoned her into his lab.

"You get anything on the saliva?"

"No ID, but it matches an ongoing case. Y'know, that one when the guy went wild and nearly killed Hodges." A smile escaped the lab tech's lips. "That was so funny."

"What, Nick and Catherine's case?"

"Yup."

"Ok, thanks Greg." She began to exit the lab, but Greg stopped her.

"Um, Sara, just wanted to let you know that I liked going out in the field today. You tell Gris that, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. You did good, too."

"Thanks."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, lemme just take this time to inform you that I DON'T own CSI and I DON'T own Twilight. I would if I could, believe me. Review please, not allowed to offer you cookies because of SOMEONE (*coughthewalkingchillpillcough*) but lemme know what you think :D I think we all know whos taken Bella now…**


	7. No Escape

**Hello, ooh its chapter 7 already! Hope your all liking the story. I got the new Twilight book, it's really good, possibly the best out of them all! Yet again, I don't own Twilight or CSI : ( I don't own Google either, and I made the book names up. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 7 - No Escape

She felt herself slowly wake up, a large pain in the right side of her torso and a mind numbing headache. She tried to reach the source of the pain with her hand, but instead her elbow banged something metal from above her. She blinked, trying to get used to the dark, and felt the smooth, cold surface with her free hand; the other seemed to be stuck beneath her. It was incredibly cramped, and as she tried to bang on the metal above her she was jolted to the side, causing her already aching head to bang on another hard surface, only this one felt carpeted, much like the surface that her pinned arm was resting on. The girl screamed, calling out for anyone to help, as she tried to figure out where the hell she was. She could hear a rumbling noise coming from beneath her, and the very faint noise of moving gravel.

Suddenly it dawned on her; she was in the boot of a car.

She thrashed around, hitting her knee on the right hand side of the cramped space, and tried to remember what had happened to her in the past few hours. All she could remember was being dragged through the desert, with fangs digging into her side. Again, she tried to touch the source of the pain in her torso, and was nearly sick with pain as she felt a huge, ragged hole in her shirt and a large cut extending from her navel to her hip. Rubbing her fingers together, she felt the sticky substance that she was both dreading and expecting to be there; blood.

Blood. Wasn't that the cause of all this? _Her _blood, to be more exact.

The car jolted again, and the girl knocked her head hard on the roof of the boot. Dammit, why couldn't he just have tied her down or something? Maybe then she wouldn't have had such a bad headache.

_Focus. _she thought to herself, _just try to remember what has happened today._

Today. Well, she had woken up yet again in an unfamiliar house, with a gag and her hands tied behind her back. Then, the monster, as she liked to call him now, spilt a few more pints of her blood around the house she was in and dragged her back out. Oh, and lets not forget the car journey out to the desert; as she'd tried to ring for safety he had snatched the phone away from her hands, threatening to smash it up. Which, of course, he didn't; instead he had stopped the car and kicked her around a bit, sneering at how he had once thought they were friends. Then they'd stopped at a restaurant and he got something to eat; while she lay frightened and in pain in the boot of the car. Next, he had stopped in the middle of the desert and left her in the car for a few hours; with the locks on and only a tiny amount of the window pulled down. She'd passed out from the heat when he got back in the car, and now here she was, in the back of a car, going to god-knows-where.

She only hoped that someone was trying to help her out of this hell-hole.

* * *

Catherine was sat in the break room, reading a book; '_Wolf men and other not-so-mythical creatures_'. It was trying to convince her that werewolves existed, and so far it wasn't doing a very good job.

Nick was on one of the A/V computers, looking at 'werewolf sightings' on Google. He clicked on a few pages, and after being shown various pictures of obviously photoshopped pictures of men with wolf faces and one of Wolverine, he switched the search phrase to 'ancient wolf legends'. He sighed at the result; 1,810,000 search results. He added to the search phrase; 'ancient wolf legends in Washington'. Something immediately popped out at him; Quileute Legends. The website said that the Quileutes thought they were descended from wolves…

Sara was in the Trace lab, comparing hairs found at her crime scene to the one found in the house that Nick, Catherine and Grissom had investigated. As she looked down the microscope, Grissom walked in.

"You got a match, Sara?" He asked.

"Think so."

Greg, however, was sat in his DNA lab, head banging to the loud Marilyn Manson music coming from his headphones. Suddenly, he felt someone poking him sharply on the back which made him jump up in shock.

"Greg?" An impatient voice shouted.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around until he was face-to-face with an impatient looking Sara Sidle. She'd just come from the Trace lab and was holding up two evidence bags.

"Run these."

"Did you get a match?"

"I think, but I'll need DNA to confirm it."

"Your wish is my command." He took the two pieces of hair and started the DNA process. "…I'll let you know when I get results."

"Thanks."

She walked out of the lab and into the layout room, where Grissom and Catherine were stood with Nick looking at the laptop that was in his hands. She sat down on one of the free seats and spoke to her supervisor.

"Hairs found at the two crime scenes are in DNA."

"OK," said Grissom "I really think we should contact the Black family now."

"Why?"

"They live on the Quileute reservation close to Bella Swan's hometown. And this website says they believe they are descended from wolves."

"…yeah, but even so there wouldn't be wolf DNA in their system."

"Worth a shot" Nick replied "We could ask for a DNA sample and compare it to the DNA we already found."

* * *

"Get out." His hostile voice rang out in the quiet, humid desert. The frightened teenager did as her former friend commanded, scared of what would happen if she refused. "Put this on" he ordered, handing her a bandage to cover up her wound, which in the blinding sunlight looked very nasty.

Once she had wrapped the bandage around her torso, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a ditch. He pushed her down the slope, making her trip up but not fall over.

"Go lie down there." He said, pointing down at the sandy ditch that looked less inviting than the car boot.

"What?" She asked cautiously, being sure not to enrage the little patience he already had.

"I _said,_" he began angrily "lie down!"

She did as she was told, curling up in the rough sand and looking up at her kidnapper.

"Rub your hair in the sand" He ordered. She knew that this was so that if her rescuer followed the scent of her blood then it would lead them here, giving her capturer more time to get further and further away from Las Vegas.

She felt the hard grains of sand scratch against her scalp but she daren't try and get it out; instead she lay on the ground feeling very pathetic and weak. She'd endured scarier beings than him, ones that she definitely _knew _would have killed her if they'd gotten the chance. But maybe this is what scared her about her former friend; she had no idea what was in store for her.

After about ten minutes she was hoisted up by his strong, ruthless arms, and she felt herself slipping out of consciousness again as he stuffed her back inside the boot of the car. She hadn't eaten in a few days, nor had she had anything to drink.

If this guy didn't kill her, lack of nutrients would.

* * *

"Mr. Black, are you sure you haven't seen your son?… at all? … no, we haven't found him here… well, I'm not sure … sir, I'm trying my best to find him … is there any way we could get his DNA … a toothbrush, maybe? … yes … ok, well I'll see you in a few hours … goodbye"

Nick sighed. That guy was real tough to win over.

"Is Jacob Black coming down?" Grissom asked.

"No, but his dad is, with a toothbrush to get DNA. Says he hasn't seen his son in a few days."

"What is with these fathers?" Sara began, angrily "they just _let _their children run wild! Seriously." She didn't mention how her mother never seemed to care where she was when she was younger, however. But times were different now.

"This makes Jacob the number one suspect. If we can match his DNA to-"

Greg suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Hey guys. Guess what? DNA from both the hairs at each crime scene are a match. It's the same guy."

"Ok, we definitely need to find Jacob Black." Catherine added.

"Do you think he's in Vegas?"

"We could check." Nick answered, "cash registers, hotels, things like that. I'll go tell Archie." Nick exited the layout room, and headed towards the A/V lab. Greg took his place at the table.

"So, Grissom, I just wanted to let you know that I, er, really enjoyed going out in the field and could I possibly, y'know, do it again sometime?"

The supervisor raised an eyebrow. "I only let you out there because everyone else is busy."

The lab tech shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I can cope with being a substitute CSI."

* * *

The young, frail girl woke up in an old motel room. The brown wallpaper was peeling off of the walls and there was a old dusty painting of the Las Vegas landscape on the walls. She looked down at her bandage; some of the blood was seeping through and had stained the white sheets on the bed. She swung her legs over and stood up, then cautiously looked around to make sure that _he _wasn't there.

The room was empty.

She stumbled towards the fridge on the other side of the room, and opened it up. Food! She grabbed what she could and stuffed it all into her pockets, then bit into a chocolate bar in her left hand.

Upon eating the delicious chocolate, she reached out for the door handle, feeling stronger already. She shook at the metal handle for a few minutes, then it dawned on her that he had locked her inside the room.

Immediately after this thought she ran over to the window, looking desperately for an exit. Nope, there was no way she was getting out from the window; it was about six storeys up.

The girl sighed, and turned to face the old motel room.

When was anyone going to find her?

**Wahey! Finally I've added another POV :D hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've got a feeling that the CSIs are slowly getting closer to finding Bella…**


	8. Visions, Courtesy of Alice

**I originally wrote this chapter ages ago, but my computer hates me so it deleted it on purpose D: So, here is a second go at the chapter. I hope you enjoy it : ) **

**Oh and an answer to Konekoko, you haven't got an account so I can't PM you : ( Well, this chapter is going to explain it, kind of... As soon as I put the original chapter on I thought the same as you :S And thank you for the review, you guys should take a leaf out of Konekoko's book :D **

**Spoilers for the last Natalie Davis episode in this one.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Visions, courtesy of Alice

Edward was sat in an old diner in the centre of Las Vegas. All of his family had left the city, apart from Alice and Jasper; who wanted to stay and keep him company.

"I don't want you going mad with loneliness" She had told him.

The three vampires were sat at a table, and had just finished pretending to eat bacon sandwiches. Edward picked up a salt dispenser and started to toy with it in his palms as Jasper began to talk.

"So are you sure it's the werewolf?" He asked warily, being sure not to make Edward angry in a public place.

"Positive." He growled back. He squeezed on the salt dispenser, leaving a hand shaped dent on it.

"It is him." Alice added, "I can't see Bella in some of the visions. It's all _murky_." Her expression was scrunched up in disgust as she said the last word. Then, her face smoothed over and her eyes became familiarly glazed over; Alice was having another vision.

Edward waited for a few seconds, then read the thoughts that slowly began to fill Alice's mind.

* * *

_The thick fog slowly receded to reveal a large, dark lake. Stars dotted the cloudless sky and the full moon was reflected in the black waves of the water. There were no animals around for miles, and this led Alice to believe that there was a vampire… or werewolf… around. _

_The vision went blurry for a while, then focused on a section of the lake, in the centre._

_A splashing noise erupted from the waves, and Alice's vision shifted closer to the source. A girl was thrashing around in the water, her arms flailing helplessly around. They were looking underwater now, and the girl's hair swishing madly in the waves; brown locks whirling at every kick and punch in the murky depths. Her head was just underneath the water, her left leg was attached to a metal cuff connected to a thick chain that extended so far down that not even a vampire's eyes could see the bottom - Edward assumed that there was a weight at the bottom of the lake bed. _

_The girl's kicks and arm-flailing became more frantic; she was beginning to run out of breath. Her head shook from side to side, the brunette curls moving even faster, although her face was still concealed. Her hands tried to cling on to something as they escaped the surface, but they failed to grasp anything apart from thin air. The underwater screams were loud and desperate, and she flailed her arms around more and more as she began to suffocate. _

_Her panic began to slow down, and after a few seconds stopped completely. It was then when her swirling hair parted away from her face so that Alice and Edward could tell who it was._

_Isabella Swan was dead.

* * *

_

After the horrific vision ended, Edward came back to reality, and was staring into Alice's eyes; the terror in them mimicked his own. After a second or so, Jasper sent a warmth of calm around the room, although Edward's mind was still re-playing the terrifying vision of Bella's death.

"…Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked, taking the small vampire's hand in his own.

"It was Bella…She was… dead." Alice whispered.

Edward didn't say anything, but the snapping sound of plastic in his hand was sufficient of showing his emotions. He watched the salt sift through his fingers and pool on the table. He looked up into the concerned eyes of the two vampires sat opposite him. He blinked, and placed the broken salt dispenser on the table.

"It looked like it was in Vegas." He spoke, his voice sounding raspy. "We should check where all the lakes are nearby."

"Why don't we tell the police." Jasper said, a hint of concern in his voice for the human he hardly talked to.

"And tell them what?" Edward replied harshly, "That Alice can see the future and she just so _happened _to see Bella drowning in a lake that we can't actually identify? They'll send us to the mental institute!"

"It's worth a shot," Alice replied, "We could post a note to their lab saying that Bella is going to die in a lake. I could draw a picture of what I saw and, um, include it in the… note?" She trailed off, watching Edward's expression. He looked at her with tortured eyes.

"If I say ok, what will happen?"

Alice closed her eyes, trying to see into the changed future. "… I can't see anything, Edward."

Jasper sighed and placed an arm around Alice.

"I think we should do it. For Bella's sake."

Edward stood up suddenly, causing a wave of unease to rush through the room as the customers were disrupted of their food. The vampire stomped out of the room, followed swiftly by Alice and Jasper.

"Was that a yes then?" Alice whispered to Jasper.

* * *

It was an hour later when the small white envelope, with the words '_re: Isabella Swan_" written on the front in marker pen, arrived at the lab. Grissom picked it up gently, being careful not to disturb any prints as he carefully transported it to QD. It strangely reminded him of Nick's burial a few years ago, and how he had opened the brown package that had been the metaphorical key to Nick's whereabouts.

He slipped out the perfectly folded piece of paper.

_Dear Crime Lab,_

_I know what is going to happen to Bella. She is going to drown in a lake somewhere on the outskirts of Las Vegas. She will be cuffed by her left leg to a metal chain that she will not be able to free herself from._

_Do not bother wasting fingerprint powder, or whatever you use nowadays. I used two pairs of gloves; there will be no prints. There are also no traces of hair or DNA anywhere because we used face masks and such. We will be untraceable, so just focus on finding Bella._

_For Edward's sake._

Also inside the envelope was a drawing of a lake; presumably the one Bella was going to die in. The details were uncanny and scarily reminded Gil of the miniature killer three years ago, whose drawings were equally detailed. But there was no way this was her work; she killed herself in prison.

Grissom clicked on the mouse next to him, bringing the whirring computer to life. He searched for 'lakes in Las Vegas' and Lake Mead immediately popped up. The CSI brought the picture up to the screen and compared the two; the trees looked about in the same area and there was a mound of dirt next to the lakes right hand side.

He'd got a match.

"Nick?" Grissom said, speaking into his phone, "Bella Swan is going to die in Lake Mead."

"_what? How'd you know that?"_

"Just trust me. I got a letter from an anonymous person."

"_How do you know they're not lying?"_

"I don't think that, if it was a joke, they'd be screwing with _us._ They'd be sending this to her boyfriend or family."

"_Well, ok, I'll head on over. You want me to take anyone else?"_

"Yes." Grissom replied, "Everyone."

* * *

**Sorry to leave this one short : ( feel free to review :D **


	9. Everyone is Slightly Confused

Hello readers : ) Anyone getting the feeling that both the CSIs and the Cullens are getting closer to finding Bella? Hope you like this chapter. My exams are over! :D Oh, and I added a bit about Bella and 911 calling in case you didn't get it the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Everyone is slightly confused

"Grissom?" Greg called from his lab, waving him over. Gil was on his way to his office, but he stopped and walked over to him.

"Yes Greg?" He sighed. He knew what was coming.

"You know how you -" The lab tech began, but was cut off by his supervisor.

"If this is going to be about me putting you in the field then save it. Unless you pass one of three proficiencies and find a lab replacement then I can't let you out unless we're all on cases and it's an emergency."

"It wasn't about you putting me in the field but, ok." Greg shrugged.

"Well, what was it about?"

"The toothbrush you gave me that belongs to Jacob Black. Uh…"

"Spit it out Greg! I need to be somewhere." Gil exclaimed, turning around and beginning to walk out of the lab.

"No, wait!" Greg shouted, following him, "the DNA was a match to all the stuff that wasn't Bella's in the first crime scene, and matched hairs found at the scene me and Sara processed. Half canine as well."

"Really? Thanks Greg." Grissom replied, just as Catherine walked in with a panicked look on her face.

"Grissom! You know how you said take everyone to the crime scene?" Catherine started, her tone of voice becoming increasingly fast and worried. "Well, there aren't enough CSIs there and you'll have to go because we'll need at least five people there to split up and all of the areas surrounding Lake Mead, and because of this there's going to be at least one person on their own but we can't split up if we leave one person alone…

Catherine and Grissom turned around slowly to see Greg grinning at them.

"Emergencies, huh?"

* * *

"Bella, get the hell out of the car now!" an angry voice shouted out. The teenager did what she was told, afraid of what would happen if she said no. "What were you playing at? Trying to ring room service. You really think I'm stupid enough to keep the line plugged in?"

Bella just stared at her kidnapper, tempted to kick him between the legs and make a break for it.

"Why have you even kidnapped me in the first place?" She spat out, injecting venom into her voice. She had finally had enough of being tossed around like a bone, especially when he had dragged her across her room after finding an empty fridge and an open window with Bella hanging out of it, ready to let go.

"Because, you idiot, I'm sick of you being treated like a pet by those leeches you love so much."

"_You're _the one calling _me _an idiot?" Bella shouted, in turn getting a slap across the face. "I'm not the one who kidnapped someone out of jealousy."

The kidnapper laughed, took a swig of the bottle of water he had just bought at the petrol station he had stopped at, and grabbed her tightly by the arm, nearly snapping it. He pulled her towards him, and replied back to her in a deep, frightening voice.

"Don't worry, in a while I won't have a reason to be jealous."

* * *

Edward Cullen was driving through the centre of Las Vegas, caught in a traffic jam. Alice, who was sat in the back of the car, was trying to foresee Bella's future, while Jasper was sat in the front trying to calm everyone down, and holding a GPS that was leading them towards the nearest lake to Vegas.

Edward tapped on the steering wheel of his Volvo impatiently. Alice kept on seeing snippets of the future, most of them were of the police trekking through the desert and calling out for both Bella and Jacob. To which, the vision would always go blurry and start over. After half an hour Edward stopped listening, trusting Alice to tell him if she saw anything.

The traffic began to move again, and Edward sped forward, overtaking a few cars in the process. Bright lights from the casinos surrounding the road flashed and the hustle and bustle of people rushing around made numerous thoughts buzz in his head like a swarm of bees that had just seen a vat of honey. Only in this case the vat of honey was the charming lure of the machines that were inside the bright casinos and the swarm of bees were gamblers who were down to their last dollar.

The car finally got off the dreadfully loud road and onto the outskirts of town. Everything was normal and for a while it seemed like the three vampires were simply driving to the nearest desert for a casual hunting trip. But that was most likely Jasper making the air less tense.

Alice gasped all of a sudden, making Jasper instinctively jump into the back of the car and take her hand in his like he usually did when she had bad visions.

"What happened Alice?" Edward asked nervously, terrified of what his sister would say.

"The CSIs…" Was all she could say as she slowly came out of her vision. She squeezed Jasper's hand slightly as she realised he was there and continued. "One of the CSIs are going to get shot."

"Shot? By Jacob?" Jasper replied, "I didn't think he had a gun."

"He doesn't. He takes on of the CSIs and shoots another one with it."

"What did the CSI look like?" Edward asked after a few seconds had passed.

"I don't know… The name tag had an 's' on it somewhere." She mumbled, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small piece of card and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Ringing their supervisor" She replied as she waited for him to pick up, "he gave me his number in case I had anything else to tell him"

"Is he picking up?" Edward asked, his voice sounding slightly tense in contrast to Alice's, who was still in shock from what she had seen, making her words sound calmly numb.

"No, he's not."

* * *

The LVPD were all gathered around Jim Brass, who was telling them to split up and patrol the area. He told them that the guy who had kidnapped Isabella Swan was a 'damn good runner' and that if he begins to run then they shouldn't let him get away, whatever it takes.

The CSIs however had already split up. Grissom and Nick had decided to cover the northern part of the area, while Warrick and Catherine had taken the west part. Sara and Greg (the latter of whom seemed relatively smug) had taken the east area, with the police covering the south of the zone.

After half an hour, Gil began to get radio broadcasts from all of the CSIs, telling him that no-one had seen anything suspicious and that he should consider the fact that maybe it was a hoax.

To which Grissom would reply _"I'm not giving up on Bella and you shouldn't either. Keep looking."_

* * *

A thick fog was beginning to form over the desert and the sun was slowly setting. Bella Swan didn't feel so good; she couldn't remember how she had fallen out of consciousness and she had, yet again, ropes tying her hands together and a gag around her mouth that cut into the corners of her lips. She was sat in the back of the car she had refused to get out of and had already started considering ways she could escape. Get out of the ropes and jump out of the car at high speed? Maybe not. Jump into the front seat and take out the driver who was ten times stronger than her, maybe more? Not really. Wait until he opens the door and kick him in the privates? It was worth a shot. Oh, but when she tried to move her feet to the side in preparation she realised that they too were bound together.

The car drove past a few buildings, making Bella believe she was moving further towards Las Vegas, instead of away from it. She tried to free her hands from the ties, making the kidnapper hear her and turn around.

"Don't even think about escaping" He said to her in the same tone he had talked before, which made her stomach twist in fear.

* * *

A silver car sped down the dirt road like a bullet. Alice hadn't had any other vision, she was trying to see the name tag of the CSI who was shot in more detail. But all she could see was a bullet hole, with bright red blood oozing out of it and covering the name tag apart from the letter S. As much as the blood made her throat ache, the vision was so strong that she could perceive the smells as well as the sights and sounds, it left a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach because although she had no idea who this person was, they were part of a vision that was supposed to be about Bella Swan.

Edward wasn't too pleased about Alice re-playing the vision; he hadn't hunted in days and the thick blood rolling down the vest of the injured CSI was making him as thirsty as hell. He was also extremely terrified as to what he would discover when he caught onto the CSIs scents and followed them to the lake that he presumed his girlfriend was.

"Anybody caught onto human scents yet?" He asked his siblings. He heard them sniff around a while, then they both replied,

"No, sorry."

"Ok, which way to get to Lake…"

"Mead?" Jasper asked, reading the GPS. "Around four miles."

* * *

Sara and Greg were in a thin forest-like part of the desert, and were looking for signs of life.

"_Still no signs of anyone, Grissom." _Sara said down her radio. She had reached the water banks of the lake and was using binoculars to see across the horizon. Greg was searching for footprints around the water, and shouted up to her,

"Nope. Nothing. You wanna go west and meet Cath and Warrick?"

Sara shook her head, "No, we should stay here and keep quiet, see if anyone shows up."

"Okay." Greg replied, and he sat down on the ground. "Well, there's nothing around here so we're gonna be waiting a while. Got any food?"

"…No Greg." Sara sighed. Somehow she knew that tonight was going to be tedious.

* * *

The car containing Bella and her kidnapper stopped, and he reached into the back of the car and pulled the gag off of her mouth.

"No speaking, no screaming, not even whispering or I'll kill you." The psycho whispered menacingly as he pulled her out by her shoulders. He kept the rope around her hands in place but untied the ones around her feet, so she could stumble along next to him. He kept one hand firmly around her upper arm as he took her through the sandy desert, being careful to stay within the and towards what looked like a lake.

"Crap." He whispered angrily as he heard a police siren in the distance. "Don't make any sudden noises or movements."

"Or what?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Or I'll put that gag back on your mouth and leave you here where the wild dogs can get you."

Bella wanted to say _'you're a wild dog' _but she didn't want to get another slap because it would make her shout out in pain. She just let her feet slow down until the kidnapper had to stop and start to drag her along. She could feel him quivering with anger, which made her slightly more nervous and terrified than she already was.

She now had no idea where she was. All of the trees looked the same, for all she knew he could've just been taking her around in circles. The sky was beginning to darken, which made the bright red and blue lights of the police cars more pronounced. Bella was yearning to shout _'HEY! I'M HERE!' _But the officers probably wouldn't get there fast enough. Her kidnapper would just turn around and snap her neck or something, so she continued to let herself be dragged along, even though it was beginning to burn her knees.

* * *

"You sure the lake is around here?" Alice asked, looking around. There didn't seem to be any signs of water anywhere.

"Yeah, it says on the GPS that it's about two miles out there." Jasper replied, pointing towards the nothingness. The vampires began to run, Edward taking the lead. He could not smell his girlfriend anywhere, but he was beginning to get the scents of multiple humans, most likely the police or CSIs.

"You smell that?" Jasper asked as he caught up with his brother.

"Yeah. Police officers, you think?"

"Most likely, I doubt anyone would go on a tour of the lake at this time. It's getting darker." Alice added.

The vampires sped across the desert sands, and quickly found themselves entering a forest. Edward noted that it didn't look a thing like the thick evergreen woodlands in Forks, but he imagined that the forest got it's water from the lake, making him run faster in the hope of finding Bella.

"You guys getting any other scents?" He asked, looking behind him at the two vampires. Alice stopped in her tracks and the two males ran back round towards her.

"Yeah, something's going that way. You hear?" She whispered, pointing to her right. The vampires listened for a second, then heard the patter of something moving very fast, faster than a human could. Edward immediately ran the way her sister pointed, gaining speed with each second. He was determined to find Bella, with her heart beating.

* * *

"_Hey guys. You ok?" _Catherine's voice asked, coming from Sara and Greg's radios.

"Yeah" Greg replied, "we're waiting to see if anyone shows up."

"_You want us to come down and wait with you? There's nothing' here at all."_

"No, we're fine." Sara said, "we're gonna wait here about fifteen minutes then head west."

"'_Kay. See yah" _Warrick replied through the radio, then there was silence.

After around five minutes, Sara began to hear something. It sounded like someone was running towards them from the south, and she slowly stood up to face the rookie behind her, and whispered,

"You hear that?"

"Yeah." He replied, sounding sheepish, "Sara, why would officers be running towards us without using a radio first?" He whispered, looking towards the south nervously.

"You okay?" Sara asked, pulling her gun out of the holster.

"Uh, well, kinda. This would be so much better for me if I had a gun…"

Just then, a figure appeared between the trees towards the south of where they were stood.

"Freeze!" Sara shouted, pointing her gun towards the person.

* * *

Warrick and Catherine were sat back to back, overlooking the western part of the lake, after not finding a thing in the area they had been assigned to. They had just gotten off of the radio with Greg and Sara and were beginning to consider travelling north.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Warrick asked as he stood up. Catherine nodded.

"Probably. Does it involve leaving here?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." The two CSIs headed off towards the north, and continued going in that direction until they began to hear something rustling in the forestry.

"Identify yourselves!" Warrick shouted, pointing his gun towards the source of the noise.

Nothing.

"Could've just been a breeze or something." Catherine sighed, putting her gun back into her holster.

"Cath, do you feel any wind?" Warrick whispered, his gun still pointing towards the trees.

"…No."

Suddenly a large cracking noise came from behind them. It sounded a lot like a gun, but when they turned around to see where it was coming from there was nobody to be seen.

* * *

"Stay down." Edward whispered quietly, so that the two CSIs in front of them could not detect them.

"Are they going to shoot us?" Alice asked, looking out through the twigs. They had been running a few seconds before, but then Edward had stopped them from emerging through the thickening forest.

"That one might." Jasper said, pointing slightly at the CSI closest to the trees. "Their sense of tension is really, really high."

"How are we going to explain to them why we're here?" Alice asked, looking towards Edward.

"We're not going to. We'll run around them."

Suddenly, a loud bang came from across the lake, and the blonde CSI turned around to see where it came from. It took a few milliseconds for the other guy to put his gun down and look over his shoulder to the source of the gunshot, but when he did the three vampires bolted away from the opening and around to the other side of the lake.

* * *

Grissom and Nick also heard the shot, as did Brass and the rest of the police force. Everyone began to run towards the source of the noise, including the vampires, and it led them to an open part of the water bank to the east of Lake Mead. Grissom and Nick were the closest to the scene, and they were the first CSIs to get to the opening. Next was the police officers and Jim, and Warrick and Catherine were last to get there.

Alice, Jasper and Edward were the first to reach the scene of the gun shots; as Edward ran through the wilderness of the desert he prayed to any god that would listen that it wasn't who he thought it was. It seemed cruel, but he hoped that Alice's vision was correct and it was a CSI that had been shot instead of his precious Bella.

They looked through the trees and everything began to quicken in it's pace. Two CSIs were on the ground; one of whom was bleeding from a gun shot just above their name badge. A tall, muscular figure was stood over the CSI without a gun shot, and was preparing to kill them. There was no Bella to be seen, and as Edward began looking around in confusion - she was supposed to _be _here - Jasper began to run away from the scene, the blood was bearing too much for him, and Alice was pre-occupied in looking towards the fleeing vampire, although she could not move after staring in horror at the vision that had come true, so she stayed rooted to the spot she was stood on. There were also more people running towards the opening, and the monster stood over the crime scene investigator was beginning to realise this too. He looked towards the trees as a way to escape, and saw Edward staring right back at him.

The vampire bared his teeth, and flung himself at Jacob Black, making both of them crash into the water and out of sight as the rest of the police arrived.

* * *

Grissom and Nick reached the scene of the gun shots just before Brass, the officers and Catherine and Warrick did, and saw Greg and Sara lying on the floor, unconscious. Greg was further towards the trees as Sara was, and as Grissom got closer he noticed that there was a gun near his left hand side and a long, nasty looking cut on the right hand side of his face.

Nick ran towards Sara, who was lying face-down with her head closer to the black waves than her feet. One of her hands were splayed our to her side while the other was underneath her right-hand side. He turned her over and checked for a pulse, which he found. She opened her eyes and looked at Nick, smiling in relief.

"Sara! You ok?" Nick cried.

"Yeah… I have a headache though." She rasped, taking sharp breaths.

"It's ok Sar'. We're here now." Nick soothed, as he heard the others reaching the scene.

"Nick…" Sara said as the area quietened, a sense of panic rising in her voice, "Why is my hand covered in blood?"

Everyone looked towards her, and they noticed something;

There was blood extending from her collarbone down across her name tag.

Alice looked upon this scene through the forestry, and she whispered to the night sky;

_Sidle._


	10. Get Well Soon

**Eep, I left you on quite a cliffhanger didn't I? Anyone watch all three CSI shows? I do. The ending of all of them are terribly cliffhanger-ly. New York; Danny and his family could possibly be dead. Vegas; Ray could possibly be dead. Miami; the whole LAB could possibly be dead! I know I shouldn't have done, but I looked at the ending of Miami even though it's only just started in England. I know who dies too; but I won't say : ( **

**And I also went to see Eclipse in the cinemas this week; twice. I enjoyed it both times and I laughed at bits where my friends made it funny even though it isn't (Yeah Rosalakrobesreem I mean you and your giggling fit in that Jacob scene :D) Enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

**

Chapter 10 - Get Well Soon

Gil and Nick escorted the two injured CSIs to the hospital, while Warrick, Catherine and the police officers searched around the lake.

Meanwhile, Alice ran away from the scene, tracking Jasper so that she could find him. When she did, he was several miles away from lake Mead, and he was pacing backwards and forwards.

"Did you see Edward on the way back?" He asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

"No, I just saw him jump into the lake after Jacob…"

"Alice, I felt the anger rise from him. He could've found Bella in the water and killed Jacob or-"

Jasper cut off when he saw Alice's features turn familiarly blank.

When she returned to reality she looked at Jasper.

"We need to go back to the lake. Now."

* * *

Edward Cullen was landing punches into the werewolf's face. He had jumped into the water after him and dragged him out the other side. Every so often he would wait for Jacob's face to heal up then ask him where Bella was in a menacing voice. When he refused to tell him for the fifth time, the vampire snapped the werewolf's leg in fury.

"Tell me, Jacob!" he hissed quietly, for there was a police officer nearby; the heartbeat was getting closer and closer by the second.

"Go to hell." He grinned through the pain of his broken leg.

"If you do not tell me where Bella is, Jacob, I will drag you over to the police officer that is heading for us, and let them send you to Death Row."

"How would you know I'd be arrested for murder?" He chuckled, madness evident in his eyes. "She isn't dead… yet."

"What?" Edward hissed, hope beginning to rise in his stomach again.

"She's not dead yet, leech. I was going to let her drown in the lake but you pulled me out so…"

"You mean she's in the lake? Alive?"

"Well, I dunno, she has approximately two minutes to live." He laughed loudly, making the nearby police officer aware of their location. Edward heard a gun cocking and footsteps gaining speed. He threw the healing werewolf to the floor and rushed away, letting him be found by the officer.

* * *

Catherine, Jim and Warrick were at the Northern bank of the lake, and were carefully scrutinizing the surrounding area. It was getting really dark now, and the three had to rely on their torches for sight.

"I'm not seeing anything, Cath" Warrick sighed, turning around to face his colleague. "You?"

"…No."

'_Control, this is officer K. Smith. Suspect has been found, repeat, suspect has been found.' _The crackling voice came from the three's radios. Jim exhaled in relief, and turned towards the CSIs.

"Lets head back." He said.

"No, we still need to find Bella." Catherine replied, beginning to walk towards the lake with her binoculars over her eyes. "Wait…" She thought out loud, squinting into the binoculars. "Something's moving in the water…"

* * *

Edward dived into the cold water, his skin quickly getting used to the waves. He searched through the water, listening for any signs of life and stopping his breathing so he could hear better. Under the water, he should only be able to hear people in the water with him, and so far… nothing. Just the water roaring around him.

His swimming became even faster, and before he knew it he had swam from the West side of the lake back to the East, where he had initially jumped in after Jacob. He scoured the waters, occasionally breaking the surface so he could search for anyone out of the lake, and it was becoming scarily like Alice's vision in the diner.

If that was so, then Bella would have to be…

Edward saw a hand reaching out from the water; it's fingers were curled in the dry grass of the bank next to it. The vampire instinctively swam towards it, and saw the familiar Saint bracelet on the wrist.

He dove under the water again, and saw the peaceful - looking face of Isabella Swan facing him. Her eyes were closed and her hair was gracefully swirling around her face. He realised that it wasn't her who was moving her hand; the waters were moving it for her. He put his arms firmly on her arms, listening for a heartbeat. There was a beating, but it was getting slower by the millisecond…

Her eyes burst open under the water as she felt his familiarly cool arms on hers. She smiled peacefully - had she finally reached Heaven? - and Edward saw her eyes close again.

His strong arms pushed her onto the banks immediately as he heard her heartbeat begin to stutter, and he jumped out after her.

"Bella! Breathe, Bella!" He shouted, hearing two vampires speeding towards him. Alice and Jasper emerged from the bushes a few seconds after, and Alice rushed towards the human on the floor.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Alice said, her face a map of worry. "Where's Jacob?"

"The police officers took care of him." Edward replied, his eyes not moving from Bella. He then stood up and took her in his arms, then sped off towards Desert Palm hospital, with his two siblings following behind.

* * *

"Ms. Sidle is in the operating theatre." The nurse said to Grissom and Nick, as they sat down next to a vending machine. "But Mr. Sanders has woke up, he just needs stitches but there's no cerebral damage from the hit."

"Ok." Gil replied, standing up. "Can we see him?"

"Sure, follow me."

The CSIs were led into a room where Greg was sat, watching TV. He turned around when the door open and switched it off.

"Is every trip into the field gonna be that eventful?" He asked, scratching at the stitches on his face.

"It's not usually." Nick laughed.

"Can you tell me what happened, Greg?" Grissom asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Uhh, well, me and Sar' were waiting around and we didn't find anything, then Warrick radioed us and he was going to come over because he didn't have anything either. Then, we waited a bit more and there was this noise, like someone was running towards us. And then Sara got her gun out and this guy came out from the trees…"

"What did he look like?" Grissom asked, getting out a notebook.

"Well, he looked about 18 and he was really tall, and had a tattoo I think. It was kinda dark." Greg replied. "And then all of a sudden he was trying to get Sara's gun, so I punched and scratched him," he held up a bandaged fist, "and it _hurt._ Anyway, he got the gun and he hit me with it… and that's all I remember."

"Ok, that's fine." Nick said, "We got to the scene around about that time."

"So… is Sara okay?"

"She's in the operating theatre." Grissom replied before Nick could.

"Oh nooo." Greg wailed, putting his head in his hands. "I should've done something more. Use the radio, or something…"

"Hey, you did the best you could, Greg. You tried to fight off the guy, that's good enough."

"Mhm. The nurse got the DNA from underneath my fingernails before she bandaged it. She's probably in the reception."

"Right then, I guess we'll go get the evidence. Get well soon, Greg." Nick said as the two CSIs got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Nick?" Greg called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone in the lab I broke my hand punching a teenager in the face."

* * *

Edward rushed into the emergency room with Bella in his arms. She was unconscious, and the vampire could feel her losing body heat. He entered the room and called for help, getting it as soon as Jasper entered and changed the atmosphere into a more urgent one.

The doctor swiftly took her away, and Edward wished he could go with her. But Jasper was getting uncomfortable; there was a woman with a large cut on her arm being tended to and the smell of her was making him thirsty.

'_Can I take him away?' _Alice thought. Edward nodded to her and the two vampires walked out of the room, hand in hand.

Edward walked into the waiting room slowly, his feet dragging slightly. He felt more exhausted than ever in 100 years, it was like all of the stress and tension he had felt over the past few days had come to an ultimatum today. But at the same time he felt relieved that he had found Bella, even though she was so ill. He sat down on a chair and looked out of the window; there was an operating theatre and the light above it was on red, meaning that someone was in there. He really hoped that it wasn't Bella in there - it would worry him way too much.

People's thoughts swirled around his mind, all of them parallel in the sense of worry lying in them. One guy was worried that his kid was going to have his finger amputated, and a woman was hoping that her husband won't need to use a wheelchair. Edward heard the door open behind him, but he was too caught up in listening to other people's thoughts to turn around and look.

"Is an 'Edward Cullen' in here?" A young woman's voice asked. This caught the vampire's attention, and he turned around to see a small redhead with a blue uniform on looking him in the eye. "Would you like to follow me, please."

The nurse led Edward into the corridor, and began to speak to him.

"She won't stop saying your name." The nurse smiled, pointing towards a room.

"Is Bella awake?" He asked, hope sparking up inside of him.

"Yeah, but she's on a heart monitor. There was a lot of water in her lungs and she needed it draining out."

"…But she's going to be ok?"

"I think so. You can go in and see her if you like." And with that, the nurse walked off. Edward stood in the hallway for a while, his eyes closed. He was happy that Bella was ok but worried about the fact that she was on a heart monitor. How long was she left in the water? Was she suffering from hypothermia? He just didn't know.

People began to walk down the corridor, and he recognized the voices. Edward opened his eyes and saw two of the criminalists from the Las Vegas crime lab walking down the corridor, talking with worried tones in their voice. The vampire hid behind a vending machine nearby - they thought that he had gone home! - and listened to their conversation.

" - and I'll take the DNA from Greg's fingernails to the lab."

"I bet I can guess who it'll match."

"Yeah, a certain Mr. Black."

Someone's phone began to ring, and the older man answered it. He stood in the corridor for a while, talking to someone, then put the phone back in his pocket.

"An officer has found Jacob Black near Lake Mead. But no sign of Bella."

The CSIs walked away, and Edward could no longer hear them because a guy was using the vending machine and the whirring noise was covering up the sound of the voices. He waited until the man was finished and emerged from behind it, then walked off towards Bella's hospital room.

**Ok, this is when you guys need to help me. What do you want to see next; In the hospital room with Bella, in the police station with Jacob or in the hospital again with Grissom and Nick? Please let me know, I can't decide between the three. I know what I want to happen in each, though : ) Reviews are always welcome, too :D**


	11. I Don't Believe You

**Hello everybody! Sorry it's taken a while to update, I've been on holiday.**

**A biiiiiiiiiiig thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :D**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawh I just watched the CSI: NY episode when Danny and Lindsey got married :D Sorry, I just had to say. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 11 - I Don't Believe You

Jacob Black felt the cold metal cut into his wrists even more as the police officer pushed him into the chair. They had to practically tackle him to the ground in that forest; there were about ten of them present just to be able to cuff him. The werewolf desperately wanted to show them his strength, but then the final stage of his plan would fail.

A detective walked into the interrogation room, and sat down on the table opposite.

"Y'know, I could complain about police brutality to you, detective." He grinned, "The way your guys jumped on top of me, it could've broken something." _Little does he know it would've broken the cops themselves, _he mentally added. He heard the police officer take a sharp, angry breath outwards from behind him.

"But it didn't, did it Jacob?" The detective replied, grinning back sarcastically. "You don't have a scratch on you."

"I wasn't talking about _me_." Jacob snarled.

"Oh, so you were talking about the two CSIs that got put in the hospital, buddy? Now how would you know anything about that?" The officer replied, his voice getting more agitated by every word.

The werewolf's grin faded. Oh _snap_, he just got himself found out.

"I-I…uhh…It was…It was self defense." He mumbled as the door knocked. The police officer opened it and a blonde woman walked in with a plastic evidence bag in her hand.

"Hey Jim." She acknowledged the detective, who nodded in return.

"Mr. Black, I'm Catherine Willows, and I've been watching the interrogation." She said, pointing to the one way mirror on the wall. "You said that you acted in self defence?" She asked, taking a seat next to the detective.

"Uh, yeah, that lady was pointing a gun right at me. I was just taking a stroll in the forest, y'know?"

"Mr. Black, that is a whole lotta-" Jim began, leaning over the table and speaking angrily at the teenager. Catherine stopped him.

"Jim, let me handle this." She said calmly. "Mr. Black, this is a bullet that was extracted from the criminalist that you shot." she held up the bag, and Jacob could see now that it contained a small, blackened bullet. "Now, the striations that were left on the gun match the CSI who you shot, and we got prints from the gun that match yours."

"Wha? How did you get my fingerprints?" Jacob exclaimed, panicked. This wasn't going well at all.

"From a toothbrush that your father provided us with. Luckily he hadn't touched the area with the prints on, so the partial we found on it was a definitive match to the ones on Ms. Sidle's gun."

"You shot her, Jacob." Jim added. "Which means you probably knocked the other CSI present unconscious too."

"It wasn't…like that." Jacob sighed, twiddling his thumbs as he began to tell the cops his version of the crime.

* * *

_Jacob Black's feet crunched on the dried, brown leaves. This place wasn't like the reservation at all. He stopped as he heard voices coming from the left; and they were talking about waiting for someone. They were a few miles North from where he was, so he began to run towards the source. As he got closer he discovered that there were two people waiting, and that they had heard him._

_Maybe it was Edward and his gang.

* * *

_

"Hang on a second, did you just admit to being near the lake?" Jim asked the teen.

"…"

* * *

_The werewolf entered a clearing, where he was immediately met by the end of a gun barrel. As he looked down it he could practically _see _the bullet in place, ready to kill him._

"_Freeze!" A woman shouted as a guy crept closer towards him._

"_Who are you?" he asked, snarling slightly._

"_M-my name is J-Jacob Black. Please, I haven't done anything wrong!" He replied, raising his hands above his head. The woman let out a cold, harsh laugh the chilled Jacob to the bone. She looked at the man and nodded, signalling him to restrain the werewolf._

"_No, stop!" Jacob shouted, pushing the cop away from him with all of his strength. He ran up to the woman, whose finger was ready to pull the trigger. He prised the gun out of her hands and pulled it towards himself, not realising that it was pointing towards the female, who was charging at her. _

_He shot the gun, thinking it was pointing at the floor, to scare her off, but instead the bullet landed just above the woman's name tag. She keeled over, and fell to the floor, leaving the teenager to flee from the two cops.

* * *

_

"You're _lying_" Jim shouted angrily, drawling out the last word. "CSI Sidle would _never _plan to shoot a guy if they seemed innocent, and Mr. Sanders is a _trainee _so he doesn't have the _authority _to restrain you.

"Unless you have any evidence that proves I'm a liar, then I guess you're going to have to take my word for it." Jacob replied smugly, leaning back in his chair and grinning again.

"Mr. Black, do you know Isabella Swan?" Catherine asked, looking the teen straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, we were pals until… she moved away." Jacob replied, not wanting to tell them about the Cullens and their twisted lifestyle.

"Well it seems you've been spending a lot of time with her."

"Been travelling across the US with her, Jacob?" Jim asked bitterly.

"…No." He replied.

"Well we have evidence that you have been in multiple crime scenes that she has been in, too. It would seem you have… strange DNA."

"Excuse me?"

"It contains genes associated with canines, more specifically… wolves."

"I uh... I don't know…"

"And it was found in a house covered in Bella's blood, as well as a crime scene with five murders of innocent civilians. It matches the DNA off of a toothbrush your father gave us."

"You killed them, and you killed Bella in Lake Mead." Jim said, making Jacob shake his head madly.

"No, no NO! That _leech _got to her first!" He shouted, making the officer behind him jump.

"The leech you left notes to at each crime scene?" Catherine asked, showing him pictures of the note found in the house and the one scratched into the sand.

"She never… appreciated me." He snarled, looking into Catherine's eyes. "All she cared about was _him._"

"Is 'he' Edward Cullen by any chance?" Jim asked.

"If you knew what he did to my people, you'd arrest him too."

"Only we're not going to arrest him because he hasn't killed anyone." Jim interjected, making Jacob laugh.

"I only killed those five people to make a _point. _To remind him of who he is and what he's done to my Bella."

"_You're_ Bella? What is she, your _property?_" Catherine said, getting angry at how Jacob was speaking about this poor girl. "A disposable _girlfriend _or something?"

"It wasn't _like _that. She isn't dead. I stole some of her blood that Dr. Carlisle keeps in the hospital. I spread it across the house so that Edward would think he is dead and that he would leave Bella alone. I just wanted her to _myself._"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she might be in the hospital or somethin'. Someone came to save her."

"Jim, I'll check with Desert Palm for arrivals." Catherine said to the detective. She turned around at the door and looked Jacob Black straight in the eye. "You wanted her for yourself? Now you're not going to have him at all." The door closed harshly behind him and Jim said to the police officer,

"Take him away."

* * *

Edward idled at the door handle; he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Bella in a hospital bed… again.

But nonetheless he opened the door and saw Bella lying still on a bed, with a machine keeping track of her heart rate and a drip full of fluid.

"…Bella." he whispered, for that was all he could say at the moment. He _wanted _to say more; 'What did he do to you?' 'How are you feeling?' 'I've missed you so much.' But his lips wouldn't move at such an awful sight.

But she was _alive, _and Edward mentally thanked his lucky stars that she still had her life ahead of her.

He walked towards the chair next to the bed, and sat himself down. He had a feeling that she would wake up sometime soon, and he wanted to be there to hear her voice for the first time in ages.

Just as he had hoped, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at Edward with adoring eyes.

"Edward… you saved me…" She replied, her voice sounding hoarse from her near-drowning.

"No Bella, _you _saved _me. _If you had…died, then I don't think I would be able to _exist _anymore. I've told you this so many times before, but it's true. You're my reason for existing."

Bella smiled and extended her hand out towards his, which he held.

"I've missed you." She whispered, saying exactly what Edward wanted to say himself.

"You read my mind." He grinned as he stood up and hugged Bella, promising to himself that he would never let this happen to her ever again.

* * *

Gil, Nick and Greg sat on the chairs outside the operating room, with glazed over eyes. Greg had been discharged from the doctor and hour previously and he didn't want to go home without making sure that Sara was going to be okay. The nurse hadn't updated them since she had given Nick the bullet they had extracted from Sara's ribcage half an hour ago; which Nick had rushed to the lab and drove back at full speed, not wanting to miss at thing.

It was Grissom who first stood up when a doctor burst through the doors, pulling the gloves off of his hands. He was followed by Greg and then Nick as the presence of the doctor finally hit them.

"How is she?" Grissom asked, not sure as to what the answer may be, unlike the many suspects he had interviewed in the police station.

"Well, we managed to sew up the artery that the bullet had penetrated and we did our best to re-align the ribs that were damaged in the ricochet of the bullet, so I think she will be okay in about a month or so."

Grissom, Nick and Greg all ginned in unison, the latter even going so far as to o a little jump in celebration, and they asked where her hospital room will be. The doctor directed them, and the three went to wait for her arrival.

* * *

**So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's more, though. Stay tuned! :D**

**R&R? Please? **


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

**One Month Later…**

The wheels of an SUV roll along the desert sand, coming to a close next to a line of bright, yellow crime scene tape. Gil Grissom steps out, and feels the Nevada humidity hit him like a train. He then continues to step underneath the line and towards his colleague Jim Brass, who is on the phone and hasn't realised the CSI has arrived yet.

A door opens and closes again and the criminalist turns around to see Catherine Willows picking up her field kit and waving with her free arm. She follows him under the tape and begins to talk.

"Did you hear?" She says happily.

"About Sara? Yeah." He replies, examining the crime scene around him. There is a body half-buried in the desert, a male whose top half is slumped over and bottom half underneath the ground. But, despite the death, it is a relatively happy atmosphere.

Jim finally realises the CSIs presence and nods in recognition, which is replied to by the blonde CSI waving again.

"So, Warrick and Nick are already at the hospital collecting her stuff and the rest of us are going to go and see her after our shift." She told the supervisor enthusiastically as she walked away towards the body. Gil was intending to follow her, but he was distracted by the large black car, an identical to his, zooming down the road; it's driver was obviously in a hurry.

"Hey Gil, the 419 was called in an hour ago by a young woman in her twenties" Jim said, making Grissom turn around. "Catherine is questioning her now. He was found in this exact position, it looks like he's been shot in the back and he's currently a John Doe." The detective continued, greeting the coroner David, who was studying the dead guy.

"How are you dealing with the teen from the Bella Swan case breaking out of jail?" Gil asked, remembering the alert that went out to everyone in the law enforcement business that Jacob Black, the sixteen year old who had kidnapped Bella Swan, had somehow managed to pry open his cell and escape.

"We're dealing fine, I guess." Jim sighed. "Patrol are searching around the Vegas area for him but it doesn't seem… promising."

Catherine finished up talking to the distressed blonde woman and began to observe the area surrounding the body, every so often swabbing the ground or collecting evidence with tweezers.

"Am I late?" A slightly panicked and breathless voice said from behind the three people. Gil turned around just as Catherine was saying,

"Hey, CSI level one. Way to make first impressions."

Greg Sanders grinned back and started to take pictures with his Nikon, happy that someone had called him a CSI and not a lab tech.

The team worked the scene for another hour, most of them not noticing the silver car that drove past the scene by coincidence. The Sun beating down on the Volvo's roof made it reflect; and this caught Grissom's eye. He stood up and watched the car drive past, noticing how the passengers were covering up their faces as much as they could; one female had a lack scarf around her head while two males had baseball caps on.

He recognized the driver instantly to be Edward Cullen, the teenager whose girlfriend was kidnapped by the escaped teen, Jacob Black. He was talking to the girl sat next to him, who he now recognized as Alice Cullen, who had visited him in his office a month ago. As they drove past, time seemed to slow down…

Gil could see four people in the car; Alice, Edward and another teenage guy who seemed a bit uncomfortable. A second girl was sat next to him in the back; she looked familiar, but Gil couldn't name her…

She had a pale face, much like the other people in the car, and was wearing sunglasses. She didn't seem to notice Gil, but as they drove past she grinned at something that Edward had said, and Grissom recognized that smile.

It was much like the one on a picture of Isabella Swan, only Bella looked a lot more… healthier. She wasn't as pale and she didn't have such defined cheekbones. But Gil just had a feeling that it _was _Bella, and that she was safe and happy.

"Who was that?" Greg asked, as he walked up to the supervisor.

"… the Cullens." Grissom replied, turning back towards the crime scene and continuing with the job at hand.

…

_Little did they know that they were being watched._

**So, that's it. That's the end of Little Lost Lamb. I really hope you have enjoyed the fanfic, and yes, that little sentence opens the possibility of a sequel. This epilogue could also make you ask a few questions, but all in good time, I want to finish my current fics. Feel free to review and tell your friends and stuff. : )**

**Jodiiee**


End file.
